Say Goodbye To America/Special 1
Berry College Massacre Malcolm: Life is a however we make it to be. If we want to be successful in life, you must try as hard as you can to become what you desire. Only then do life’s goals become what you want them to be. Am I making sense to any of you? Class: Yes Professor Marsh Malcolm: Alright. Now next, we will talk about Creationism. The Bible and Darwinism and everything in between CRACCKKLE. PDA: Professor Marsh, I need you down in my office Malcolm: Yes Dean. Class Dismissed, the bell rings in five minutes anyway Malcolm: Jenkins, you wanted me? Jenkins: Yes. I have a new position for you if you want it. Harrison is retiring in Christmas time and I want you to take his position Malcolm: I would like that a lot Jenkins Jenkins: Good. Thank you for your ti… Wendy, what are you doing he… Oh dear. Malcolm, page the nurse. Call for assistance. Wendy, how did this happen? Wendy is all bloody down her neck and looks awkwardly at Jenkins. She leans towards him and bites down hard on his neck and pulls out his skin Jenkins: GGAAHH. Malcolm, Fucking help me! Wendy Bites down harder on Jenkins and knocks him on the ground and starts to devour. Malcolm runs out of Dean’s office and runs by the nurse, who runs towards Jenkins office. He runs toward Mike Kazeretsky’s room Malcolm: Mike! What the fuck is going on in here? Malcolm stares into the pupiless eyes of Mike Kazeretsky. Just like Wendy he thinks to himself Malcolm: Karey! What is going on right now? Karey: I have no idea. they came into my honours class and bit my students Miya: Same with my class Jeffery: Can someone tell me what is going on right now Karey: I don’t know Johnno: We have to barricade the door Margaret: That’s a good idea Malcolm: How will we get supplies? Miya: Nurses office will have medical supplies, and the other professor areas will have more food and drinks Margaret: Electricity won’t last long Jeffery: Let’s go find a main power supply to keep up some genarators Johnno: Be careful guys Margaret: Jeffery, what are we going to do. Where will we find the generators? Jeffery: Find the Janitor and then we leave Margaret: What? Why? Jeffery: I hate Professor Marsh. We can escape and make our own way out Margaret: Ok Karey: They aren’t back yet. Should we look for them? Miya: I’ll go Karey: No. I’ll go. You guys stay Malcolm: Alright then Karey walks down the halls to find nothing, and nobody. One person then slowly comes up to her Karey: Holy Shit. You scared me Katie Katie: I’m sorry about that. I know what they are Karey: Who are? Katie: The things. Zombies Karey: How do we stop them? Katie: By stabbing them in the head. With a sharp object. Or destroying the brain in anyway Karey: We have nothing to use here Katie: I have a pencil. It worked twice already Karey: Good. Have you seen Margaret or Jeffery? Katie: They left the building Karey: Shit! Ok then. Go on home now, okay? They part and Karey goes back to the history professor lounge Karey: Katie. I thought I said to go home now, okay? Malcolm: Lets go after them. We need to leave anyway Miya: That sounds dangerous Johnno: We can pick up Professor Jones on the way can’t we? Brakka Brakka Brakka Brakka Brakka Brakka Brakka'' '' Malcolm: What the hell was that? Miya: The army maybe? Malcolm: I doubt it Katie: Help! Help Me! Malcolm: What’s wrong? Miya: What do you need help with? Katie: They’re chasing me Malcolm: Who is? Katie: Those things. The zombies. I lost m pencil Johnno: Why the fuck does that matter? Katie: Because, asshole, you have to destroy their brain to kill them. Otherwise they eat you or worse Miya: Have you seen Professor Jones or Jeffery or Margaret? Katie: Jeffery and Margaret left. I told Professor Jones that Malcolm: She didn’t return Katie: Shit Malcolm: We’re leaving now. You’re welcome to join Katie: No thanks. My father is waiting for me about a few miles out away. My boyfriend will come Malcolm Miya and Johnnowalk towards the exit if the building when a tall woman slowly walks towards them. She has no nose and has no pupils. She wears a tag on her shoulder Karey Jones Malcolm: Fuck! Miya: What do we do? Malcolm: Don’t watch. Let’s see if Katie’s stupid pencil theory is right Miya tosses him a pencil and he drops it on the floor. He quickly picks it up and slowly walks towards her, and then runs at her. He pushes her to the wall and stabs her in the eye socket. She flops on the ground EPILOGUE Miya: So where do we go? Malcolm: We leave. We find my Sister and her husband, and we head to Atlanta Johnno: Why them? Malcolm: They’ve got a big truck and a big house we can live in Miya: Malcolm. Look Malcolm: Shit Margaret Niño and Jeffery Juarez lie dead on the ground. Bullets placed in their skulls. Out a ways, two figures slowly walk in the distance Credits Malcolm Marsh Miya Carena Johnno Topsy Katie Williams Jeffery Juarez Margaret Niño Jenkins Karey Jones (Alive and Zombified) Wendy Drake (Zombified) Mike Kazeretsky (Zombified) Deaths Jeffery Juarez Margaret Niño Jenkins Karey Jones (Alive & Zombified) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Issues